Romancing The King
by Rhemarine
Summary: Little Chrysanthemum has now enrolled in one of the top strictest schools in America, Bullworth. With a mission of keeping her identity as a girl secret, the progress to becoming a graduate is becoming quite a challenge, for Pete's crush is doing her very best to sabotage her. And is ready at every corner to expose whatever it is Chrys is hiding. Including stealing her first love.


**Author's Notes: O.O This is PurebloodPrincess09's fault okay. Ever since I've been reading "Roommate With A Sociopath" I wanna make OC in Bullworth. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Jimmy. I don't know Pete or Gary. I don't own either one of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the males in this story isn't making sense and you would like to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Rockstar owns this not meh. ^-^

**Bold** is narration, _italicized_ is inner thoughts and normal format is well...yeah.

**Inspired** by_** PurebloodPrincess09**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**So here I am at Bullworth, the worst school to be enrolled in since...ever pretty much. With my suitcase full of belongings, a backpack full of dough for the next two years and a secret that I have to keep that way until graduation. You see, my mother entered America illegally, and unfortunately got caught right on my fifteenth birthday. What a great present to have on my special day? ****I know right? ****Anywhowhat, so immigration came to our home and surprisingly showed mercy on us.**

**On one condition, and that was to send a son to a prestigious school by the name of Bullworth Academy for underprivileged or blueblood kin. Problem was, she only had a daughter. Me. And I guess you could figure out the rest of what's happened. So yeah pretending to be a dude for the next two years...is going to be fun.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Roommate From Hell

Looking around, Chrys arrived in a grey baggy sweater, dark blue jeans and an old run down zebra printed running shoes, while her neck length black hair wafted softly in the autumn air. Her skin one color before caramel, her gentle chocolate eyes, small button nose and a cross necklace lay along her flat breasts; not the best wardrobe she's owned but it was comfortable. Sigh. She guessed the appearance of the campus wasn't bad but she learned to never judge a flippin' book by its cover. When you first walk in, one would notice the walls were covered in grey aged bricks and odd designed railings along it.

Well, by the gate it was that way. It looked like a maze, but the big sign over the Girl's dorm informed her that on the other side(on the left) was where the boys vacate to for resting or to rendezvous. The way the walls were arranged, where she was standing; In front of the gate, was in the shape of a headless snowman with arms. You know, the bottom and the torso. Or you could say, a bottomless snowman with arms where only the head and torso were present. For the rest it seemed pretty average.

Trimmed grass at the side that full grown orange leaved apple trees, changing color because of the autumn weather, an outdoor smell that was awfully mixed with a horrible cooking essence, a fence and... _Wait a minute...Where did that secretary go?_ Chrys whipped her head back and forth until she saw the secretary's silhouette disappear behind the main building's entry door. _Great. _Not only did she just get abandoned by her, but before her stood a good feet away, the welcoming committee; Ethan the dark skinned one, Davis the brunette one, and Trent the blondie, with ulterior motives in their smirks. It wasn't that she was scared of them, but a fight on her first day wasn't something she'd like to face.

Not right now anyways. _Whatever. _Deciding ignoring them was the best way to go, she merely sighed and began walking towards the main building, as the welcoming committee went to bother her.

"So you're the new kid huh?" Trent asked feignedly, obviously knowing beforehand, while resting his arm on Davis' shoulder.

Chrys simply passed them and ignored Trent's comment.

"You like playing hard ball don't yah? You stupid?" Ethan uttered, while him and his friends tailed behind her.

"Calling him stupid would be an insult to stupid people." Davis said, making all three of them chuckle.

_These guys don't know what being ignored means apparently. Ugh, I'm not in the mood for this._

Chrys complained mentally, as she reached the small stretch of stairs to the entrance of the main building. She turned her face to hear their chuckling cut short abruptly. It seemed they walked away a little alert and secretive, the kind of body language that indicated "Nothing's going on here". That's when one of the prefects caught her eye in her peripheral vision. _Gotta' hand it to adults, they sure have good and bad timing. _Turning her gaze to the building, she jogged up the small stretch of stairs and entered.

A small "whoa" escaped her lips as she saw the inside. It was bigger than she imagined, yellow paved floors and walls with Bullworth's symbol illustrated in front of the large staircase; on the floor that had two ways of choosing of elevation to the second level. The usual look of a school was present; Lockers, a small store for clothing and accessories for wearing around the school or football stuff for tryouts, classrooms, restrooms, cafeteria, kids chatting, and the office. Whispers of the "new kid" flooded her eardrums as the kids were looking at her like an exotic animal. Seeing that as a cue to go, Chrys followed suit to that and walked up on the left side to the office.

"There you are boy, he's in his study, hurry up now." The secretary gestured to the room with the opened door.

She nodded and made her way into the room that had plenty of bookcases aligned perfectly for a study against both sides of the entrance wall of the room. Portraits of old geysers; Most likely those before the middle aged man sitting at his desk with hair beginning to grey, a big fish framed atop of the entrance, a bull's head on the left side, an even sized table below the bull's head held a cactus plant, a white lamp and..._What in the world, is that three brains in their own jar?_ Chrys raised an eyebrow at seeing that, a little shudder-some shiver running up her spine in great discomfort. A lit fire place with an old style clock sitting on the ledge on top and a trophy of some guy on a horse.

Beside it, another bookcase existed with a small round table with a jar of a another organ? She couldn't exactly make out what it was but...she'd rather not know. What kind of man was Chrys dealing with? "You must be Davis." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, looking up from something he was writing on and soon straightening up his posture. This very stern looking man wore a brown outdated suit, a red tie with a small pin on the lower half of it, had a perpetual 5 o'clock shadow, and a cleft chin.

"Yes Sir." She replied, sighing some as she sat down in front of his desk, watching Crabblesnitch analyze something. Behind the man was a large weird blackbird statue on the edge of some cabinet and was that a statue of his own head? _Talk about self-absorbed._

"It seems everything is in order Davis but," He stood up from his chair and made his way beside his desk, leaning on it while placing his hands behind him. "Just because there isn't a record of anything offensive you haven't done, doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye on you boy."

"I understand."

"It seems you know your manners quite enough to make me bored of your presence."

"Sorry...?"

"Admirable. Anyhow, You keep that nosed cleaned boy. Or we'll clean it for you."

_My nose cleaned...? Who's this we? What in the world is he talking about?_

"Umm, yes sir." Chrys replied, quite weirded out.

Crabblesnitch turned his head and torso slightly to the right. "Ms Danvers?"

Clinking and clanking of heels against the floor and glass dishes echoed as Ms Danvers, the secretary entered the room. A tray of china dishes and cookies in sight and a googly response, "Yes Head Master." She practically held a note with her reply. "I got your favorite cookies."

Crabblesnitch bowed his head slightly holding back a blush, masking it professionally while connecting his hands. Lifting up his head he spoke, "You are good to me Ms. Danvers."

Pink pooled along Ms. Danvers cheeks as she moved along to place the tray of chocolate cookies on his desk. "No more than you deserve...Head Master."

Chrys shook her head, she reeeeally didn't need to see or hear old people flirting with each other. It made things quite awkward speculating this exchange.

Crabblesnitch lightly placed his hand on Ms. Danvers right shoulder. "Take our new friend Davis here and show him around the school, then get him properly attired."

"Certainly headmaster." She nodded with a smile, precedently her smile faded thinly. "Come along boy, I haven't got all day." Her right hand gesturing the young lad to follow.

As Chrys was about to leave the room, Crabblesnitch leaves her with a odd wisecrack. "And boy, remember you will have a clean nose. So keep it clean or we'll clean it for you."

After Ms. Danvers' annoying lecture on how "to act" or "not to act" in different classrooms and all the protocols in the world, she brought him back to the office.

"Go put on your uniform Smith, school is about to begin. Tardiness and truancy is unacceptable."

"Yes ma'am." She answered, logging her belongings out of the office and outside.

Before walking outside though, Davis and Ethan stood before the entrance on both sides, suspiciously chatting away at each other. Chrys didn't think nothing of it since school was about to start. So she exited and stood outside for a moment as her eyes darted up to the sky with a sigh once again escaping her lips. For the next few years, this was her home. "Yeah right."

"Hey." a voice said, quite friendly.

Chrys turned her head to see a dark skinned guy, the same height as herself but not as stocky. He wore a dark teal sweater over gray slacks, expensive looking dress shoes, and a flat top hairstyle.

"Davis right?"

"Yeah." Chrys answered politely, though not in the mood to chatter up with the kid.

"Mine's Lance Jackson." Lance replied smiling.

"Sure, I gotta' go put on my uniform now." Chrys gestured her thumb to the Boy's dorm.

"Hope to see you around."

Chrys nodded and began walking towards the Boy's dorm. _Interesting kid. I admire his courage to actually talk with me. Seems pretty decent._

"That window hasn't been fixed in weeks, how stupid can these people not see that this place needs upgrades?" A skinny male student with brown hair, green eyes, dark teal v-neck sweater with a white shirt and a tie, tan trousers and black loafers said, walking past Chrys.

"It's because Crabblesnitch hasn't kissed up to Mr. Harrington in a while Gordon, duuuuh." A attractive girl with red hair wearing a dark teal school skirt and a white blouse said, rolling her eyes.

Turning the corner of the central part of entering through the gate, Chrys saw "the three stooges" in the distance, covering the small staircase into the Boy's dorms. _Why does my life always involve me in things I don't wish to partake in? _Walking onward, the three stooges turned around, and the red head spoke, "Guess what time is? Yep, time for a beat down!"

"Get the new kid, beat em' down!" a voice from before shouted.

Chrys placed her belongings on the ground sighing, she really didn't want to do this. Yet unfortunately, her life always revolved around fighting. What a flippin' shame.

Wade flew in and threw a couple sissy feline punches, that Chrys easily blocked.

"Use the arm-bar! Use the arm-bar!" Ethan shouted suggestively.

"Hit that dork-ward up his butt!" Trent yelled, cheering Wade on.

"Hahaa! Yeah! Take him em' down!" Davis yelled as well, cheering him as well.

Troy just kept yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and "Go! Go! Go!".

Chrys then dodged a punch and threw a few left and right blows, hitting wade in the throat, cheek and forehead. Wade's anger got the better of him and began sloppily hitting, which earned an opening for Chrys and grabbed the kid by the collar, and pushed the red head to the ground; Back first.

The welcoming committee got so into the fight, they began encouraging Chrys' actions towards their fellow mate.

"Ah! He's getting beat!" Ethan yelled, throwing his hand up in the air.

"Finally, some good ole teen-aged bloodshed!" Trent said, quite happy about the way things were turning out.

Wade quickly got up, but was welcomed to some alternating punches and felt dizziness grip his head.

Taking this as a chance to humiliate this guy, Chrys grabbed the red head's wrists and made him hit himself in the face several times before releasing him.

"I ain't gonna' forget! I'll get you ba-oof!" The red head yelped in pain, as he failed his attempt at running away for he lost his footing and fell face first to the ground.

Chrys sighed and offered her hand to Wade to help him up. But unfortunately she was welcomed to a kick in the gut and leaped upon by the red-head named Wade. Unrelenting fists inflicted powerful and painful blows upon Chrys' stomach. Every blow felt like it was reaching the very core of what was holding her morning's nutrients intact; Man, this was not what she was trying to get herself into.

All the sudden, a fallen angel appeared and full out soccer kicked Wade in the face. "Ahhhh." Wade groaned out in pain.

"What the heck are you doing Smith? Shouldn't you be with the nurse?" Trent mentioned, annoyed at the interrupted show he was happily spectating, while Davis and Ethan helped up Wade, and Troy and Tom enforced the muscle behind Trent.

"Aww did you miss me Northwick that badly? I'm sorry that I'm too busy dealing with my senseless, self-absorbed JAZZ to deal with yours." Gary retorted sarcastically, with a sinister smirk erecting quite brightly.

Chrys was quite surprised that someone would just come to her rescue like that. Maybe Bullworth wasn't filled with jerks after all. Well, except that Lance Jackson kid.

Trent clenched his teeth and stood nose to nose with Gary. "You better watch yourself, if you continue to do this I'll be forced to fight you."

"Oh really? Well let's just skip the fight and go right to the make up sex." Gary replied, an erected smile birthed on his lips.

Before Trent could reply, the warning school bell rang and he glared sharp-tipped daggers at the sociopath. "You'll regret this." Trent spoke, walking away with the bully clique to the main building.

"You're not exactly an oil painting yourself." Gary replied chuckling and sighing in satisfaction.

"Thanks." Chrys stated, now standing up with her belongings in her possession.

"Follow me." Gary replied, leading the way into the boy's dorm. Chrys wanted to object to his order but, why not make nice nice with her rescuer. Besides, maybe they could grow to be friends and look out for each other around this horrid place.

When walking through the door of the Boy's dorm, an awful musty smell flourished the whole dorm. Chrys shrugged her shoulders, it could be worse. Chipped beige teal-ish paint flourished along both the ceiling and walls. A dark turquoise rug with black lines that outlined numerous squares that looked like it was arranged in a "T" shape. At first glance, the entrance part of the rug would be the stem and so on with aged wooden floor boards.

To the left, were three portraits of before headmasters, founding fathers or whatever they want to name it; Old dudes. To the right, a bulletin board, and picture of the school's football team were nailed to the wall. And probably the only cleanest thing in this Boy's dorm was a fountain. _How nice? _Taking multiple steps she found herself finding out who her roommate was.

She walked over to the left side of the room, and placed her stuff on the bed.

"What are you doing here." the fallen angel named Smith stated, not asked. He seemed quite annoyed for some reason.

"This is my room...?" Chrys replied.

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, I think you're really confused."

"You're right. I am confused as to why a "girl" is assigned to an all "boy's dorm"."

A large sweat-drop trailed down Chrys' forehead, all the way down to her chin in an anticipating pace. How could he had figured out her identity that fast? She had no breasts or a figure to betray her disguise. She even cut her beautiful long hair that she wanted to grow out into a unisex hairstyle. What clued him in to see her true gender?

"Um...what are you-?"

"Answering questions with questions isn't really helping the situation at hand. The protocol for these kind of conversations usually results in you making up an excuse worthy enough for me to feel bad and keep my lips shut." He smirked, then chuckled and stood up with a terrifying coquettish manner. "Allow me to share my wisdom." He waved his arms in a circulating motion when he stated "wisdom". Adding to effect he expressed it as. "I have an unwritten document of rules that are constantly being added everyday," Gary's brown eyes hardened. "But there are five crucial rules that my intelligent mind have narrowed down."

With a devilish grin he stayed silent for a few moments to observe his roommate's reaction. Fortunately for him, it was positive. Though her brave face never wavered, her body language was all too obvious. It spoke desperation; the secret she has must be of some worth considering how far she's going with this. And it also spoke, fear; one of his all time favorite meals or objectives his prey would often wallow in.

Gary folded his arms behind his back and smiled. "This is the part where you ask me what my five crucial rules consist of."

Chrys' heart beat erratically dangerous. Who was this guy? At first he seemed pretty legit but now, he's a total...Cheshire cat. Magic and tricks up his sleeves. Wait, didn't that make her Alice? "What do they consist of?"

"Since my first crucial rule benefits here and now, I shall recite the first one only to you for now," Gary cleared his throat dramatically. "Smith's Rule Book - Table of Contents - Rules over infinity are forever listed - Crucial Rule #1 - Thou shalt never lie to me. If you do so, thus the consequences result in 40 barehanded butt swats."

"I ah...okay I admit I'm a g-." Gary placed his index finger over her plump rosy lips to silence anymore blabber.

"The door is still open for all to hear unless," Gary winked. "You're into that type of thing."

Chrys blinked in confusion. What did he mean by that? In one swift move she removed his muscular finger from her lips and closed the door. Even if this guy is weird, he did have a point. Having an audience listening in on this conversation wasn't on her bucket list and if it was, it most definitely the very last thing listed.

Gary felt quite intrigued by this little brat, emphasis on little. She had to of been 4'11 at the very least. Wow just a bit taller than Femmeboy. Ain't that one flippin' shame. "Lock it." No hesitation in Chrys whatsoever, she slid the rod to the right into a hole and click it went.

"Now, explain to me why you're dressed like that." Gary stated, while patting the seat beside him on his bed.

* * *

In five minutes flat, Chrys explained the whole situation.

* * *

"Quite tragic." Gary sarcastically said. His whole face articulating "I don't care" aura all over it.

"Will you keep my secret?" Chrys boldly asked, fists turning white by squeezing them so tight from nerves. _Please God pleeeeeease._

"As long as you submit to my rules we have a deal." Gary replied stretching out his hand to seal it.

To Chrys, it felt like making a deal with a devil. Charming, yet dangerous. Correction VERY dangerous. It felt like at any moment, he'd swoop in and devour her. Why?

Because devils don't have honor. The only thing on a devil's mind was three things: steal, kill and destroy. However, in order to ensure her mother's safety, she had no choice but to do this. No reluctance in her motion, her petite hand wrapped inside Gary's larger one and shook it. A perfect fit.

"Now that it's been settled, I order you to lay on this bed on my lap. While your face is directed towards the door."

"Why?" From stating that question, Chrys tried to remove her hand from his grasp. But for some reason he tightened it with daggers in his stare. What was his problem?

"It seems your learning pace is lacking impeccably. I guess you like hearing me repeat myself like an idiot." Gary dug his nails in her hand which caused her to wince and try and yank away. But that hurt alot more than just staying in place. "Smith's Rule Book - Table of Contents - Rules over infinity are forever listed - Crucial Rule #1 - Thou shalt never lie to me. If you do so, thus the consequences result in 40 barehanded butt swats."

Chrys nodded and shrugged. What was this guy getting at? She heard him state it once already.

"Wow, you are a seriously a moron." Once Gary stated that, he somehow in one quick yank, pulled her over his lap in the position he wanted, before placing his hand on her rear-end. "Do you understand the consequence of lying to me extracts?" In an instant, Chrys eyes widened. "Finally."

"Hey!" Chrys shouted and blushed. She began struggling to get free from him. This was not happening. The last time she got one of these was in middle school. No way Jose. "You can't just go around "spanking people!" She shouted louder while wiggling and squirming to escape his evil clutches.

"Actually, I'm swatting. There's a difference," Gary pulled her pants and undies down to her mid thigh. "A BIG difference."

Chrys screamed and kneed Gary in his stomach, but oddly he didn't move neither wince.

"Ah ah ahhhhh...If you act like that, I'll be forced to paralyze you and I prefer to not hit my cute "little" cousin." Gary chuckled.

Chrys went limp. What did he just say? "What did you just say- Ow!" She yelped and rubbed her head from the inflicted pain. Even though it wasn't a hard hit, it got her attention.

"You heard me. Though it pains me to see how you've forgotten your betrothed."

"Wait? Smith? Jare? As in Gary Smith?" Chrys asked surprised.

"Ah, so you do remember me? It's a shame we've reunited under these kind of circumstances." Gary replied, absentmindedly rubbing Chrys bare butt.

"So I guess you're still going to do this to me, even though we've never seen each other until now." She sighed, Because her energy was drained from the long walk to Bullworth and the wiggling and squirming, she wasn't able to put up much of fight. Especially smack him from "touching her".

Gary chuckled. "Woah, you're not incredibly stupid after all, that's really a change of pace. Now do me a favor and try to keep the painful screams in. Unless your a masochist, then by all means enjoy." Just then, Gary began spanking - oops I mean swatting away.

* * *

By the 18th swat, she couldn't hold it in anymore and began moaning painfully out loud. How in the world did she end up with a cousin/roommate like this? Sure he was..."nice" enough to keep her secret, but now, he seemed like a demon from the deepest pits of hell.

"19." Gary counted and swatted really hard once again. Which earned another glorious painful moan from Chrys. He grinned devilishly. To think, the first person he got to test out his "rule-book/list of rules" on was his little baby cousin. Quite hilarious and hysterical if he says so himself.

"Hello?" a voice from outside their door spoke, playing with the doorknob from outside to enter in.

"Shoot." Gary darkly whispered under his breath, and whacked, not swat but whacked Chrys harder on her rear-end. Chrys screamed extremely loud with tears tremendously flowing out of her eyes. This was the worst first day of school ever. Not only was she going to be late, but now she wasn't going to be able to even sit comfortably. _Thanks Jare, thanks flippin' alot._

_She hoped from the bottom of her heart that- _Suddenly the door opened abruptly to a small petite man or boy, mouth agape and eyes widened in shock. _That no one would see her like this._"Femmeboy, this a surprise. Are you here to confess to me your undying love, or finally fulfill your bi-curiosity?"

"What the what is going on in here?"

"I'm teaching my new roommate a lesson on lying to me. Since his pecker is smaller than the average human, including yours," Pete blushed and glared. "I can't correct him. So I resulted to an ancient disciplinary method that has worked ever since mankind stepped foot on planet earth. And that is," Gary whacked extremely hard. "20; A good ole fashioned beating.

"ACK!" Chrys moaned painfully. _Just 20 more..._

"Stop it Gary." Pete warned.

"Your headboy position must be going to your head that now you're trying to order me? You know you have no bodyguards right."

"No it's not, and I know full well what you can do to me Gary."

"Yet you continue, it's so disappointing to know that people don't know their place."

"Whatever Gary, Principal Crabblesnitch assigned me to show Davis to his classes. If you have a problem with that, take it up with life." Pete yanked Chrys away and stood her up.

Gary's eyes turned darker the night's aroma. Use to be teasing gentle browns, turned into rage and anger for but a moment, then he smiled. "Very well, you shall take my prisoner for now. Seeing it can't be helped. Just know I gave him to you."

Chrys' red teary eyes stared venomously at her once loving so called cousin. How could he do that to her? "Oh, and before you both leave, Yokel(Chrys), if I see you during school hours alone, just know I will give you swat, just so it's finished. And every time you resist I will add an extra 10 more." Leaving them with those final words, he pushed Pete out of the way and left the room in an odd laughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Chrys softly spoke, offering her hand to small man on the ground.

Pete smiled brightly and took her hand to stand up. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about Gary he's such a jerk. Is your umm...?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"To be honest it hurts like a trillion needles constantly being inserted, but it's okay. I'll get em' back later."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So, my name's Chrys, yours?"

"Peter but I like to be called Pete."

"Okay. So Pete, I have two questions for you."

"Lay it on me." He replied, smiling.

"Why does Gary call you femmeboy?"

"Well because of a laundry accident," Pete pointed towards the pink under his vest. "I've had to wear pink all this time soooo..."

"Just ignore Jare, real men wear pink." Chrys encouraged though trying to not move her lower back level too much.

Pete chuckled. "Thanks and Jare?"

"Yeah, that was Gary's nickname from me when we were kids. I called him Jare and he called me Yokel."

"Oh, you guys childhood friends?"

"Sort of."

"Oh okay."

"And question two is, did the principal really assign you to show me to my classes?"

"Well, not really me but Jimmy, my best friend had too."

"I take it he just dumps these responsibilities onto you."

"Just when he's busy. You see, he's like the leader of the whole school, besides Crabblesnitch. I'm more like his secretary. If the request is big, he'll take care of it. If it's minor then I take over it."

"Oh okay. I thought he made you the pack mule."

"Nah. Jimmy might be rough at times, but he has a stone heart of gold."

"You act like you're interested in him." Chrys smirked.

"W-what!? No way! Besides I already have a girl I like."

"Ooo you should show me what she looks like?"

"And allow you to make less of a chance for me, no way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like you're really an attractive guy. The perfect skin, hair and body type. You might not look like you have muscle, but I can tell you can carry your own." Pete paused and blushed. "And I mean that one hundred percent heterosexually!"

"Wow, thanks. I'm flattered, but I'm not interested in girls." Chrys replied rubbing her head shyly, then realized what she had just spurted out. She was an idiot. "I mean ahh...at the time being because school is more important to me than relationships in a romantic sense right now." She uttered quickly and nervously.

"O-oh...y-yeah...W-well, wanna head to class?"

"S-sure...Just give me a few minutes to change." Chrys replied.

"O-okay, I'll go wait on the steps." Pete replied before vanishing out the door.

Chrys facepalmed. At this rate someone was going to assume she was gay, then she'd get unwanted teasing. Man, hopefully Pete knew how to keep his mouth shut when it came to misunderstandings. With a sigh, she changed her clothes and went into the main building with her knew friend Pete. Hopefully school hours weren't as intense as downtimes.


End file.
